The Adventures of Quimby Fletcher
by Maroon Smoke
Summary: Oliver decides enough is enough after watching Arachnia die. He begins to train and work to defeat Roman and Riker before they destroy everything he loves the most. Old foes, new allies, and a girlfriend? Yeah, things are definitely changing for Oliver. EXPECT SLOW UPDATES
1. Prolouge

OLIVER POV

It was nighttime in Centium City, but not everyone was asleep. In the Elite Force headquarters, I was sitting on the terrace with a cup of hot chocolate that had long since been discarded. A conversation kept running through my head from earlier.

 _As Clutch got ready to leave, I stopped him. It wasn't every day you got to see your hero. "Hey. I was wondering if you could tell me how to become great. I mean, you did it pretty well."_

 _Clutch looked at me appraisingly, like he hadn't expected me to ask. "Kid, first, lose the geeky attitude. You're cool, but if you keep fawning over that girl, no one is going to date you. Second, work out. How can you be a hero if you're scrawny? I've seen kids with more muscle. Lastly, a dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work. You have to want it, real bad. Now look, I've got to go, but if you give it everything you've got, I'm certain I'll be hearing your name around soon."_

I couldn't get it out of my head. I've always been trying to get better. Powers just aren't something I'm good at. And talking to girls. And being funny.

But, that was beside the point, I decided as I stood up and finished my cup. I took a deep breath and dropped to the ground and started doing pushups. I kept going until my arms got so weak that I dropped (which was like 5 because I'm really weak- just kidding- it was 6) but then I stood up and blasted ice into the sky, and tried to stretch my powers by using them in ways I hadn't before.

Out of nowhere, my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Oliver, its Arachnia."

"Oh, hey. What's going on?" I responded. Arachnia and I were pretty good friends after I helped her out a while back.

"I don't have much time. They've found me."

"Oh my- where are you? I'll come right now."

There was a loud thud on the other end. "I'm in the park. Hurry, they've almost found me."

I told her I was coming and hung up the phone. I debated waking the others up, but it was too late. Arachnia could be dead if I waited a moment longer. Without putting on my suit, I vaulted over the railing and made a beeline for the park.

When I got there, things weren't looking good. Arachnia was getting pushed around by Roman and Riker and this time they had another person with them. "Hey, back off!" I yelled and kicked one of them.

The guy I kicked laughed. "Really guys? You need my help with _this_? That didn't even hurt!"

I didn't know who this person was. He had long silver hair and eyes. He looked scary, like he'd kill me and not even care.

Roman looked embarrassed. "Not him. Those other bionic freaks and Storm. Heck, even the other guy. But this kid is weak."

"Guys, I'm literally right here." I said. The guy sped forward and punched me in the face so hard he saw stars and fell next to Arachnia.

She didn't look too well. Her eyes were screwed shut and her face was pale. "Oliver, I'm going to die."

I opened his mouth to protest, but she shook her head. "Do you remember when you took care of my eggs? That's when I knew, Oliver, that you'd be a great hero. My time has come. But, I will give you every ounce of power in me so you can make them pay. Make me proud." Arachnia grabbed my hand and white energy pumped out of her and into me.

I still can't describe it, but I guess I would by saying I was a peace. I could see everything that had happened to Arachnia, I could _feel_ how she felt. It was like she was giving a piece of her to me. When she stopped pumping, I could see that she was dead.

Anger rushed through my veins, and I stood. I had never felt this way before. This _angry_. I was usually pretty chill, and even when everyone laughed, I wasn't exactly mad because I knew they weren't actually insulting me. This was different. When I used my powers, it was like I tapped into it and it came in a steady stream. This time, I don't know if it's the anger or what Arachnia did, it came rushing like a waterfall.

"Oh lookey, the weakling is up." The guy said and smirked, but I barely heard him through the rushing blood in my head.

I rushed forward and my fist was covered in ice. When I punched the guy, he went flying into a wall. Propelled by my anger, I raised my hand and spikes of ice shot towards him. This power, it kept coming. Usually after a while I couldn't tap into it anymore, but this seemed infinite.

Roman and Riker were punching and kicking me, but my adrenaline was too much. I kept shooting the guy until there was literally a pillar of ice where he once stood, and that pillar began to turn red. Yeah, this guy wasn't coming back. Then, I jumped into the air shot up in the sky.

I knew I had to get away, because the rush had left me feeling drained. I could keep going for a while, but I thought it would be better to go while I could. Better safe than sorry and whatnot. Also, I was starting to feel the pain from Roman and Riker and knew I would collapse unless I got home. Although it didn't feel like it, I had been out for a while and the sun was already in the sky.

When I touched down on the terrace, it seemed that the entire team was waiting for me. Chase looked mad, Bree looked like she didn't want to be up, as did Skylar, and Kaz looked bored. Until they saw me. Then, they all looked worried and swarmed towards me.

"Oliver!" Chase said and came running. "My god, what did you do?"

Kaz laughed. "Playing paintball again? Yeah, last time we played you"-

"Not the time Kaz," Bree said.

I looked at Chase. "Another superhero is dead. Arachnia."

Skylar held up a hand to her heart. "Oh, Oliver, why didn't you wake us up? We could've saved her."

I got the unspoken message. _We would've done better than you._ Some anger came rushing back, but I ignored it. I couldn't blast her. "Well, Skylar," I said a bit bitingly. "I evened the score by taking one of them out."

Chase looked skeptical. "And you did this how?"

My power flooded my fingers and I shot an ice spike right past Chase. "Like that. Except they were bigger and there were a lot more."

Bree put a hand on my shoulder and Chase's. "What I think Oliver needs is some rest and a nice long shower. We can deal with this later."

Chase nodded. "Go ahead, Oliver. We can talk later."

I nodded and left to my room, the last thing I heard was, "Does he look different?"


	2. Spark

I was running. I couldn't tell where, but all around me were ruins. Burning homes. Screaming children. All of a sudden, something crashed into my side and I went flying into a building. As I got up, words kept echoing around me.

" _You took away the only thing that made him special, and forced him to live his life as a mortal. That's a punishment far worse than death."_

I smacked the dirt off of my jeans, and looked around. This must've been a real nice place, I thought. It looked really expensive, and vaguely familiar, like I'd been here before. That's when it hit me. This was Davenport Tower.

I felt sick to my stomach. Why? How? Where was Kaz, and Skylar, and Bree? Where was our levelheaded leader?

" _Our father may not have the power to take revenge, but we do."_

No way. This wasn't…did Roman and Riker do this? The entire living room was in shambles, the kitchen wrecked, and the terrace was cracked. All there was that wasn't destroyed was a list. I picked it up, and chills ran down my spine. This was the list of superheroes and where they lived. And every single name was crossed out in red. Every name…but mine.

" _By the time they get here, we'll be on to our next superhero. And the next, and the next until all of you are destroyed."_

The door busted open…and I sat up straight up. I rubbed my clammy hands on my pajama bottoms and got up. What a weird dream.

As I got up, I realized that these were actually sort of small on me, which didn't make sense. I got them like a week or two ago. Even my shirt felt a little small, but I shrugged it off and went downstairs.

The team were all having lunch, and Kaz smiled when he saw me. "Hey buddy, sleep well?"

I sat down and shrugged. "Could've been better."

Chase laughed. "What, you didn't have another dream about Skylar?" The entire table laughed, but I just stone faced it and grabbed a sandwich off of the plate in the center of the table.

Adopting a serious expression, Chase leaned forward and patted my shoulder. "You did well. That guy you took care of- his name was Peter. His dad is a guy named Nightstrike. Heard of him?"

I exchanged looks with Skylar and Kaz. Kaz rubbed the back of his head and said, "Yeah. He is my ex-girlfriend's nemesis."

Bree looked at Chase. "Uh oh. You see, Spark contacted me. She's a part of the team. She's actually going to be here like any second."

As if on cue, Spark dropped on the terrace. She looked pretty much the same as she did when I last saw her, with the same green eyes and blonde hair. She calmly walked into the room, and I got up. "Spark, what's up?" I said. I'd like to think we were friends after what happened last time, but I wasn't sure.

"Oliver!" She said and rushed forward and hugged me. I stiffened in surprise but then hugged her back. She pulled away and looked at me appraisingly. "Have you been working out? I can feel your muscles."

I felt heat rush to my cheeks. "Sort of. You know, fighting bad guys kind of does that for you."

Spark threw her head back and laughed. It brought a smile to my face, and I decided I liked hearing Spark laugh. "Come on guys, flirt somewhere else." Skylar said, but I detect an undertone of jealousy in her voice, which made me feel oddly mad. Who was she to turn me down all the time and then get jealous when I talked to someone else?

Chase stood up awkwardly. Guess he must've noticed the jealousy, too. "Well, uh, _Spark_ ¸ good to have you on board." He said "Spark" sarcastically, but still held out his hand for her to shake.

Spark frowned, but still shook it. Bree gave her a reassuring smile. "Chase is just having problems. If you can't explain it with science, it doesn't exist to him."

"Kind of like his love life." Kaz said, standing. For some reason, I could tell he was nervous about something. Wow, when did I get so good at reading people? "Hey, Spark."

"Hello, Kaz." Spark replied, not as enthusiastic as before but she grabbed my hand. "You have got to show me around!"

I stopped the bubbly girl. "I think Chase would be best suited for that. He's the leader, he knows this place like the back of his hand."

Chase smiled. "Yes, yes I do." He led her away.

Kaz looked on with an oddly angry expression. "I think I'm gonna go to my room."

"Me too." Skylar agreed while shooting me a betrayed look.

Soon enough, it was just me and Bree. We got involved in a staring match of sorts. She stared at me, and I stared back defiantly. Finally, she spoke. "You do look different."

"Arachnia did it. Before she died."

Bree leaned back into her chair. "Skylar is weird."

"Yeah." I said, a little bitterness seeping into my voice. "She expects me to be falling over her, then when I literally showed attention to one girl, she looks at me like I betrayed her. Girls."

Bree crossed her arms, and I immediately thought 'Uh oh'. "Not all of us are like that, you know. Some of us are loyal."

Whether it was what Clutch said, or seeing Arachnia die, I was done having reservations. I decided to live life how I wanted to. So that's why I said, "Says the girl who said I was cute until Skylar pointed out I reminded you of Chase and then you acted disgusted."

At least she had the decency to look embarrassed. "Well, I still do think you're cute."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "That's fun."

"You didn't know what else to say, did you?" She accused with a smile.

"Nope." I laughed. Things were starting to look up.


	3. Oliver's Dark Side

Centium City was about as peaceful as it could get at night. And that was something I found sort of funny, because, in the day time it was one of the busiest places I'd ever seen. Ever since Arachnia died two days ago and given me this boost, I'd usually been flying or something of the sort, just so I could get my mind off things.

This sort of had the same effect. There was nothing better than drinking cocoa and listening to music while looking at the peace. I'm not dumb though.

I knew. I knew that for or every innocent person, there were ten more evil ones. For every family eating together, there were two more fighting and throwing things, breaking each other down. And from up here, I saw it all.

It was horrifyingly beautiful. Trying to take my mind off of that, I sipped my cocoa. I didn't know what was happening to me. I'd been filling out more, and for some reason I keep breaking things without meaning to. The whole downside to this boost is the fact that I can't control my powers.

I've been getting better and better, but I'm still a wildcard. If you asked me to fight there's a 50/50 chance that I'll either form ice cubes or a deadly spike of ice that can cut through walls like a warm knife through butter.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I turned and saw Bree walk up to me and sit down.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about something?" I smiled.

Bree shrugged. "I don't know Oliver, people don't usually come up to the ceiling of the biggest tower for miles and sit up there for an hour just to _sit_."

"Well that's what I did." I lied.

She gave me a skeptical look. "Right...well, we're your friends. You can talk to us if you need to."

I chose not to say anything and sip my cup instead.

"You scare me." Bree continued. "When you got back from trying to save Arachnia, you had a certain look about you. It was murderous, almost like a killer. I could almost feel the cold coming off you. Other times, you're just as powerful, but nice. It's so different, and I'm worried you might snap and we'd need all of us to bring you down. So promise me you won't."

"Won't what?" I said, putting the cup down.

"That you won't go mad. You'll talk to us if you need to. I don't want you to go down that path."

"Uh yeah, sure." I didn't really know what she was talking about, but if it helped her sleep at night, whatever.

Bree suddenly grabbed my collar and pulled me towards her. Her face was inches from mine, and her eyes were boring into mine. "I said promise."

"I promise." I spluttered, a little set off by her intensity.

She let me go and stood up. "Well I have to sleep, as us normal people do. Goodnight."

What just happened? I shook my head and decided it would be fun to go for a quick fly. I vaulted over the railing and the wind rushed to my face.

For a couple moments, I just fell and felt the wind rushing against me. Then I just stopped and floated.

I flew before Arachnia died, but it was like gliding almost. Now, I understood what Superman must've felt like. When I flew, I had to be careful not to fly too fast, or I could break the sound barrier. No joke.

I must've done it again, because when I went to bed, my ears were ringing.

The next day, I woke up to Spark standing over me. "They're calling you down for breakfast."

"Alright," I said and got up. "I gotta brush my teeth. I'll meet you downstairs."

Spark looked a little disappointed, but nodded. "Hurry up. I want my pancakes."

I shook my head and walked into my bathroom. If there was any doubt I had changed, it was gone now. Of course, I wasn't like buff or anything but I sure wasn't scrawny anymore. I was leaner.

Was it worth Arachnia's death? No.

When I got downstairs, someone was knocking on the door. Chase stood up and walked to the door. "Hello?"

Standing there was a girl. She was pretty tall, and had brown hair kind of like mine. Also, her eyes were icy blue. She was downright gorgeous, but for some reason I didn't feel attracted to her _that_ way. I felt like I'd seen her before.

"Can I help you?" Chase followed up with.

"Sure. I'm Rose, and I want to join." Rose sounded familiar too, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well, _Rose_ ," Chase said. "This isn't some after school program where you can just 'sign up'."

Rose raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I'm from the future. You need me."

Chase scoffed. "Yeah and I'm Morgan Freeman." He went to close the door, but she grabbed it and it didn't budge. That made me raise my eyebrows. Those doors were heavy.

I noticed that she had a mechanical hand. "Chase. Let her in. Let's at least hear what Rose has to say."

Chase didn't look happy, but obliged. Rose smirked at him and walked in. Bree hopped off her chair and waved. "I'm Bree."

Rose smiled, but for some reason I saw a terrible sadness in her eyes as she looked around the room. Her eyes rested on me, and for a moment I had a weird image of a man and a white scepter in my mind.

I blinked a few times as Spark waved too. "I'm Spark. So what's up? How's the future?"

"Uh, you see, that's why I'm here." Rose said nervously. "I'm here to change it."

"What happened?" Kaz asked.

Rose wiped a tear. "They win. You guys tried your best but in the end, they killed you all. In the end, it was my family and I but they were killed trying to protect me. I used one of my powers to come back in time."

"Who are your parents?" Skylar asked. "Were they superheroes? Do we know them?"

"Yeah, they were." Rose said. "And maybe."

"Wait, wait, wait." Chase stood up while waving his arms. "You expect us to believe that? Prove you have powers."

Rose's eyes gleamed blue and every single glass of water on the table immediately froze. Next, she waved her hand and each knife in the kitchen floated right in front of Chase. "Those are just two."

I laughed and got up too. "I'm Oliver. And I'm pretty sure you're my favorite person after that display."

"What do you do, Oliver?" Rose asked.

"I can use ice. And fly."

"And he looks really hot while doing it." Spark winked.

I felt a little blush rise to my cheeks as Rose laughed. "Maybe I could teach you a thing or two. I've just about mastered ice."

"Maybe."

"So," Kaz said, "what are all of your powers?"

"Them all." Rose raised an eyebrow. "It's a special ability that I got from my mom and dad."

"What did your dad do?" Kaz continued.

"He was more of a warrior than anything. His mastery over his powers was something else. Not to mention, he singlehandedly fought off hundreds of villains." Rose replied. I could see her eyes getting wet.

"Uh Kaz, maybe"- I began, but Kaz kept going.

"And your mom?"

"Well, I had a couple." Rose said. "It's complicated."

Kaz shrugged. "Sounds weird."

I walked to Rose and awkwardly hugged her. "Sorry about Kaz. He means well." I whispered.

Rose smiled at me sadly. "It's fine."

Chase frowned at Kaz. "Kaz, do you even think about what you're saying before saying it?"

Kaz looked pretty surprised. "Sorry, I guess."

"Wait," Bree said. She looked like she was in deep thought. It was kind of cute how she bit her lip. "If what you're telling is true, your parents are alive right now! Go say hi, don't you miss them?"

"It's not that easy." Rose said uncomfortably. "I'll reveal them if I need to, but I don't think I will."

Suddenly, the room started flashing red. "Alert," a robotic voice said. "Fight at the park."

"Well, team," Chase said, looking around. "Let's get them."

He didn't need to tell me twice. I pressed a button on my watch, and my suit appeared on me. I ran and jumped over the railing, blasting towards the park.

"Boy, you're fast." Rose said with a smile next to me.

"Right back at you," I smiled. "Between you and me, your mom has to be Bree right? I mean you two look so alike."

Rose laughed awkwardly. "When I said I had a couple moms, I meant it. It's really weird to describe, but desperate times called for separate measures so I had a bunch of genes implanted in me from other heroes after I was born. So, to answer your question, she's one of them."

"Interesting. That's a field they didn't go into at Mighty Med. That's a superhero hospital Kaz and I worked at before it got destroyed." I said with a touch of sadness. "I didn't have a lot of moms like you, but my mom was a super villain that accidentally gave me my powers."

"That's pretty equal in the weirdness factor." Rose replied as we touched down. "Keep your eyes peeled, Oliver."

Over by the park bench, a green explosion signaled the presence of whatever it is that had caused up such a stir. I raised my eyebrows. The figure that rose from the crater looked exactly like Tecton, but he had neon green eyes and black clothes.

Next to me, Rose stiffened. "Apocalypse," she muttered under her breath.

"You know this guy?"

"Kind of," Rose admitted. "He's super strong, super-fast, and super durable."

Bree zoomed in next to us, and Spark dropped down from the sky. Chase and Kaz both came running, and Skylar went straight for Apocalypse. "Skylar, no!" Rose yelled.

The man grinned and cocked his arm back. It shot forward so fast it was a blur, and connected with Skylar's face so hard that I heard a loud _wham_ and saw Skylar slam into a tree and crumple.

"Who's next?" He cackled. "No matter how much trash there is, it's still trash."

Spark stepped forward and shot at him. Apocalypse went to punch her, but she ducked under it and threw a punch at him. Her fist clanged off of him like it was made of rubber, and Apocalypse picked her up.

Green light began to glow on his arms, and Rose said 'oh no' before she sped towards him. Her fists gleamed white, and when she slammed them into Apocalypse, he was flung backwards and into a wall with enough force to make cracks appear.

"Nice punch." Chase commented.

Rose didn't say anything, and instead raised a hand. A torrent of fire rushed towards the villain and engulfed him.

"Phew," Kaz said. "That could have gotten ugly."

Suddenly, Rose was blasted through the air and room Kaz and Chase out with her. Apocalypse laughed. "Come, hero. Let's see what you have."

I couldn't hear anymore. My blood was roaring in my head. Everything seemed to blur and all I could see was the cocky prick in front of me.

I could hear whispers. One sounded sort of like Bree. It was saying 'don't do it. Please.' And the other sounded like Arachnia. 'Make them pay.'

I closed my eyes. Arachnia's voice got louder and louder, and I snapped my eyes open. My thoughts were getting clouded with violence. I could see the ground around me starting to freeze.

My bloodlust was reaching levels I didn't know it could. My head was pounding. I felt my body slide into a combat stance I'd never used before in my life. And then...

AN: been a while, sorry bout that. Lemme know what you thought.


	4. Secrets

A reviewer mentioned a few things I'd be happy to address. First of all, they asked who Spark was. Do you remember that blonde girl that Kaz dated for a while? Then it was revealed that she was like really, insanely protective and jealous. She fought Nightstrike, if that rings any bells.

Secondly, they said Rose was a Mary Sue. (Thanks for saying the idea was interesting, by the way.) Now, there are a couple of reasons why I think that's not true. Firstly, her story hasn't been fully revealed, so you can't make that assumption. Second, if you believe she's an MS cause of her powers, then shouldn't Skylar be one?

Just to clear up, I'm not mad at you or anything, in fact, I appreciated the constructive criticism.

Also, sorry for the wait, I just had a bit of writer's block...

Anyways, onto the next chapter.

Apocalypse raised his hands. "Snarling like a wild animal won't do anything, boy."

The second he said that, I launched forward and slammed my fist into his chest. His eyes widened in surprise, and he doubled over, right into my waiting knee. He spun around and staggered backwards.

He fought back my snapping my head back with a lightning quick uppercut. "Not bad, boy. Not bad at all."

I thrust my hand forward, and a spike of ice hurtled towards Apocalypse. He ducked under it, but I closed my fist and it exploded everywhere, pieces embedding themselves in him.

Chase was next to me. "Damn, buddy. Check on everyone else, I'll hold him off for a bit."

Nodding, I flew over to Skylar, who I was certain had gotten the worst of it. She was lying quietly, with her eyes open. "I got wrecked, didn't I?" She asked me.

I helped her up. "You can't always be the hero, Skylar."

Next, we ran to Bree and I helped her up. She collapsed against me, and I struggled to keep her up. In the end, I just propped her up against a tree and held her hand reassuringly.

"That guy hits like a truck." She laughed shakingly.

"Chase has his number, though." I looked over and saw that Skylar was right. Chase's strategic thinking was managing to somehow counter Apocalypse's explosive power.

Kaz and Spark both hobbled over, tailed by Rose. "Let's go help Chase."

Despite his best efforts, Chase was wearing down. His punches and kicks were getting slower and sluggish, and Apocalypse seemed to note that.

"Tiring?" He smirked and his attacks sped up.

Someone grabbed my arm. Bree looked at me with that same expression from last night. "Help him."

I closed my eyes and took a moment to feel. The bloodlust was still there. I felt so in tune with all of my abilities, I felt like I could do anything.

The ground under me cracked a little as I lifted off and sped towards Apocalypse. I slammed my elbow into his face and kicked him back.

Chase and I exchanged a nod and he went back to everyone else.

"I must say," Apocalypse said while wiping some blood off of his nose. "You are certainly something."

"Heh. Any reason why you're attacking the park? Not that there were any here, but there could've been innocent people." I asked.

Apocalypse smiled. "Why, to test the waters myself, of course. If I want to join those two boys, I might as well see what I'm up against."

I raised an eyebrow. "How's that working out?"

The green on his uniform began to glow. His eyes took on the same color. "It's been informative. Let's kick it up a notch."

I didn't even see the punch coming, but the moment after he said that, I was reeling back, and my mouth tasted like blood.

"Alright." I let myself go, and let the bloodlust cloud my thoughts again. Everything seemed to be tinged with red, and it was like I could feel the ice in my veins.

I thrust my hand forward, and a my entire arm was coated in ice. Apocalypse went to punch me and I saw it coming. I moved my first forward and our hands met. There was a loud ringing noise, and we both went back a little.

"So aggressive.." He mused. "I suppose it makes sense, given your parentage."

"What're you going on about?" I snarled and the ground under him exploded. Apocalypse did a backflip and landed.

Apocalypse looked genuinely surprised. "You mean...after that time in Mighty Med, no one told you?"

"What?"

"You see, there was once a supervillain that fell in love with a human. They had 3 children, and all of them were blessed with destructive powers but one. This particular supervillain was very cruel when he found out about the lack of powers in his boy." Apocalypse shook his head. "Very tragic. He wanted to kill the boy, but the mother took the boy and fled. It was a very well known fact that the mother wanted revenge and enacted a plan to awaken her son's powers, as she was sure that he had them, and they were just dormant. Ring a bell?"

I felt my stomach clench. "No way…"

"Oh yes," Apocalypse nodded earnestly. "You'd think your superhero friends would tell you. Especially after you did so much for them."

"You're lying!" I screamed and started an onslaught of punches. Apocalypse batted then all away.

"Sadly, no. Just keep that in mind next time your 'friends' demand something." Apocalypse said. "Right well, you do appear to be very powerful, but you could use some more technique, like your other friend. He was entertaining as well."

I could feel my arms starting to hurt as he painfully hit my punches away. "You're lying! You have to be!"

Apocalypse rammed my face with his elbow. "Sadly, I'm not. Just remember this next time you do something blindly for the heros. Not everyone who claims to be good is really good. You have to be careful."

Why was he telling me this? What was he gaining from doing this to me?

His arm lit up green and he made an X over his chest. "For now, I must leave. Goodbye, Oliver." A bright beam of searing energy shot forwards and slammed into me.

I went flying and hit a tree so hard that it cracked. I tried to get up, but I was seeing double, and my chest was burning. I felt like I got hit by a wrecking ball.

"Take it easy," Rose told me as she propped me up against a tree. "His blast isn't anything to laugh about."

I closed my eyes, but all I could think about was what he had said. "Skylar? What he said wasn't true right?"

Skylar looked very awkard. "Look...I'm sorry. I just didn't think you could..I don't know believe it."

Right then and there, all the pain I felt was nothing compared to how betrayed I felt. "Are you kidding me?"

Skylar swallowed. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, you did." I spat. "How many people knew about this but just didn't tell me?"

"Oliver." Rose said sternly. Her voice reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "You can find out more about this later. You just took a blast that can cut through steel to the chest. I don't think you should be moving, let alone talking. Sleep. You need to rest."

"I'm not being carried back like some little girl." I protested, but even then, my eyes were closing.

"You're okay, Oliver." Rose said. "Just sleep."

When I woke up, I found Kaz at my side. After looking around, I calmly realized we were back at base. Kaz leaned back. "Man, we sure got killed. Can you believe it though? That chick is my daughter?!"

"What?" I felt surprised. A little part of me was thinking she was mine. "When did she tell you?"

Kaz shook his head. "I don't know man once you fell asleep, Chase started blabbing about how powerful you were and stuff and I guess I must've looked down, 'cause then Rose told me I was powerful too, or else he wouldn't have had such a powerful daughter."

"Good for you, man." I said, somewhat suspicious. "I'm starving. Food?"

Kaz offered with his hand and pulled me out of bed. "Chase went to get pizza. Let's get you down there. Spark and Bree were pretty worried about you."

I felt my bones ache as I stood on my feet. "Let's go down."

When I got down there, Bree stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my shoulder. Before I could say anything, Spark got up to my open side and did the same.

You must be saying, _Why is he complaining? He's got two hot girls around him?_

But all I could think about was how they'd all fall in love with Kaz. That very thought made me want them to get off of me.

"You were amazing Oliver." Spark said sweetly.

"Yeah, you were," Bree said just as sweetly.

Looking at them made me sick, but looking at Skylar made me downright mad. I gently pushed them off of me. "Thanks guys, but it was a team effort. You all did great. We gotta trust each other."

My barb hit Skylar. Wincing, she said,

"Oliver...please try to understand…"

"Oh I do," I said, my voice colored with anger. "I understand alright. I wouldn't want to know my dad was a fucking supervillain. And now my mom is one too. Thanks, you're a great friend."

Bree looked at me strangely. "Oliver…" A pang of shame hit me.

"Sorry." I said, not feeling too sorry at all. My voice sounded alien to my own ears. "It's fine. Totally."

Spark glared at Skylar. "If I knew, I would've told him. Oliver is my friend."

Skylar scoffed. "Yeah, you just want to date him. And stop reprimanding me, I feel bad enough as it is."

"Wait," I said. "Spark, you're a superhero too...wouldn't you have known?"

Spark shook her head. "I'm guessing only the more "respected" heroes got to find out."

Kaz looked weirdly offended. "Then why didn't they choose you?"

I awkwardly nodded along with him. I still couldn't believe that my dad was a super villain. Well, my mom was too. My whole family was super in some way or another, I guess.

It explained the powers. Wait, no it didn't. Then why did Kaz get them? His parents were normies. Something was off here…

Chase walked in with 4 boxes of Domino's from downtown. As I heard my stomach growl, I knew I'd have to do more research later.

Rose handed me a plate with a slice on it. As I reached for it, our fingers brushed.

Visions flooded through my head.

A fortress sitting on a hill, with a river of blood flowing beneath.

A man covered in shadows, reaching for something out of my field of vision.

Glowing, green eyes, staring at me angrily.

A girl on top of a rock with her eyes closed. Slowly, she faded into black.

And just like that, they were gone. "Oliver?" Rose asked me, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." I mumbled and took the slice. The pizza tasted really good, and for once it felt really good to just be here with everyone.

The group was joking around about Kaz and the way he ate his pizza (he ate the crust first, what a weirdo) but I was too absorbed in Rose.

For the oddest reason, I was intrigued by her. No, it isn't what you're thinking. I _don't_ like her. Trust me, I don't.

There was something weird about her...other than the fact that she was Kaz's daughter from the future.

I didn't know what it was, but there was something. How did I even read people this well?

I guess this was all a part of my new powers.

For whatever reason, I felt like she was hiding something. Something _big._

I guess I'd have to wait and find out later. I mean, that isn't exactly what I want to do but it's not like I can just go up and and ask her.

That night, we were all watching tv, when I noticed Rose looking at me. I turned my head and made eye contact with her but she didn't look away.

Her eyes bore into mine, and I could tell there was something she was trying to tell me. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she looked away.

Weird.

For whatever reason, the words Apocalypse told me kept replaying in my head. Suddenly, a thought came to me.

What if Rose _wasn't_ on our side?

Sure, sure, it seems kind of pointless. Why would she come here to help us and fight Apocalypse earlier if she wanted to hurt us?

I felt like I was missing something. Just one thing that could crack this whole thing open.

Just as I felt like I was getting somewhere, the door slid open and two guys walked in.

"Leo! Adam!" Chase said as he got up.

And there it was! I looked at Rose's face and caught a glimpse of anger. Whatever was about to happen would explain something.

Right?

Or would I just end up with even more questions than before?


	5. The Ice Rasengan

"Leo! Adam!" Bree said as she got up and ran towards them. Chase just laughed and followed closely behind her.

Not me. I was looking at Rose, who was seething behind her mask of carefully constructed passiveness.

I walked toward her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. Her eyes met mine, and I saw a hint of tears in them. "What happened?" I whispered.

She shook her head. "I can't tell you. I can't mess with the timeline."

"But you have. Just by coming here." I argued. "The world you came from doesn't exist."

"That's probably for the best," she said under her breath before she shook her head. "You don't understand. The more I try to avert a problem, the more Time fills in the gaps with worse things. Apocalypse wasn't supposed to be in the park today. My coming here changed that."

I sort of got what she was saying. Time travel was a fairly complicated concept in comic books, but one thing was certain; you don't go back and stuff, but it sounds to me like Rose did.

"And who's this?" Adam said as he walked over. He smiled at her with his signature grin, but I pushed her behind me. Her hand tightening on my arm and her whispered thanks made me smile internally.

"She's my friend, and is staying with us for a while. Rose doesn't like strangers much, sorry Adam." I said as normally as I could.

Adam's grin faded for a second before coming back full force. "Ah, that's all good! Good to see you, bud. You look bigger."

"You got that right!" I heard Spark say and I felt my face grow warm. Why did everyone have to point this out?

As Leo and Adam started to tell everyone what they'd been up to, I looked at Rose, only to find her looking back at me.

"You have questions." She said simply.

"No." I clarified. "I want answers. Why are you so mad at Leo and Adam?"

Rose glared at me, but answered anyway. "They tried to kill me as a baby."

I did a double take. "Wait….what?"

"You heard me." She said with a knowing smirk. She did warn me… "As a baby, they kidnapped me and tried to kill me."

"Why?"

"Because they didn't like what I was." She said evasively.

"A superhero?"

"Well, no. They didn't like the fact that I was powerful, even as a kid." Rose said.

"Well, how powerful are you?" I asked. It would be good to have that bit of information if I needed it.

She laughed, dodging the question. "No more powerful than you."

I snorted at her. "Right. And next you'll tell me Kaz is as smart as Chase."

She looked at me with that weird expression again. "I don't think you know how powerful you are."

"Well, I'm pretty powerful. How else would I have killed that other guy with Roman and Riker?" I argued. "There. I know how powerful I am."

Rose shook her head. "You've only reached the tip of the iceberg." She said, smirking at her own joke.

"Uh huh." I said. Man, this girl was being frustrating. "So you don't trust them."

Rose rolled her eyes at me. "Yes, Oliver, I don't."

As the night wore on, I kept getting these weird, I don't know, _vibes_ from Leo and Adam. They were still my friends and all that, but something just didn't feel right.

Ever since they got here, they just didn't seem like themselves. Adam was using words that I didn't even think he knew, and Leo was waving his arm around while talking as if it wasn't possible a giant ball would come out.

Leo also seemed a bit off. He wasn't joking as much and neither was Adam. Even when they smiled, it looked weird. Like it was forced.

Not to mention, they kept talking about things that I didn't think that they knew about me. Like how my mother gave Kaz and I powers, or how Spark was on the team-hell, that didn't even happen until _yesterday_. How would they know if they were halfway across the world or something?

It just didn't add up.

The thing that stood out to me most was when they were just telling us all about how they were worried about the whole superhero mishap that was going on. They'd been talking about it for the last hour, trying to get us to tell them stuff.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. They didn't know about that. I felt a sneaking suspicion that these weren't Leo and Adam.

First, they shouldn't have even _known_ about what was going on. They had their own stuff to take care of and we hadn't talked to them in forever. Even when we did, it was small talk; nothing serious.

Second, they kept asking asking is about what we were going to do.

They shouldn't have cared that much.

Was it possible that these people weren't _really_ Leo and Adam?

We were going against shape-shifters, after all.

I caught Chase's eye across the room and he gave me a slight nod, as if he were thinking the same thing, before holding up 3 fingers.

3…

I closed my eyes and thought about these people hurting my friends. Any icy vein of anger started thumping in my chest. I could feel my body temperature dropping...

2…

The bloodlust started seeping in, heightening my senses and making me started to get tunnel vision.

All I could see was Fake Leo. The rest of my vision was darkened, and he was the only light. I felt myself growl.

They would pay.

1…

I burst across the room so fast everything around me blurred. My fist collided with Fake Leo's face so hard I heard an audible crack as he was lifted off his feet and sent flying across the room.

"Oh, shit!" Kaz yelled.

Fake Adam went to punch me, but I ducked under it.

Chase roundhouse kicked the Fake Adam down next to the Fake Leo.

"What the hell?" Bree yelled. She zoomed up next to me and punched me across the face but I barely flinched.

I glared at her, and she flinched as if I was about to punch her.

Fake Leo got up and his face twitched. It dissolved into someone else's face; a man with a jagged scar running across his pale face and black hair that hung in front of his eyes. "Not bad, kid. We didn't think you would make us."

"You thought wrong." My voice sounded distorted to me.

Fake Adam got up, wiping some blood off his lip. His face dissolved too. He had a similar facial structure to the man, but no scar and blonde hair. "Ooooh, someone sounds eager."

I got ready to punch them, but Chase stopped me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

What was the point? I thought angrily. They'd just hurt us.

My chest grew colder, and my veins started glowing blue. My breath was becoming visible, even in our toasty penthouse.

"Calm down, Ollie." I heard Rose whisper to me, and I felt my chest get a little warm. No one had ever called me Ollie before, but I liked it.

The guys laughed a bit. "We don't matter. We were just testing you."

"Why?" I snapped, shards of ice festering on the ground near my feet. "Can't handle a fight?"

They actually looked a tad bit nervous. The scarred one scoffed. "As if. We'd wipe the floor with you."

"Your cheek says different." I said, pointing out the noticeable bruise. Taunting him, I said, "You took that punch like a bitch."

He went to move forward, but his friend held him back. "No, Gast. He isn't worth it. Let's go report back to Roman."

Gast pointed at me. "You're dead next time, pretty boy."

They swirled into a cloud and went flying out the window. I wanted to get them. I wanted to make them pay.

Rose whispered in my ear again. "Go get them, Ollie. No one messes with your friends, do they?"

It was like a password or something.

More power than I've ever felt came rushing through my body. Remember when I said at first it was like a stream, then a waterfall? It felt like a tropical storm in that moment.

I oddly felt like a conduit of some sorts. As if there was some bigger entity pumping power into me and I was soaking it up like a sponge.

"I've got your back. Always. Now let's go get them." Rose said as she lifted off the ground next to me.

I nodded stiffly and looked at the window. I felt a small _thrum_ in my head, and it shattered into a million pieces. Rose and I shot forward behind the cloud, despite the warnings from the rest of the team.

It only took a second. Once we were right up behind them, Rose held her hand out and a small green ball shot forward and got swirled into the cloud.

The cloud immediately disappeared, and Gast and his partner dropped into a warehouse, Rose and I right behind them.

As we landed, Gast started laughing. "You really messed up Rose. When you came back, you didn't come by yourself. Did you really think we wouldn't notice?"

Rose shrugged. "I brought back two lowlife scumbags who can't fight. Big deal."

Gast shook his head. "You'll see soon enough. Get ready to fail him a second time." He said with a nod towards me.

That sounded important, but my brain wouldn't register it. All it would register was the two idiots in front of me who would _pay._

Gast didn't even it see it coming.

I shot forward, giving Gast my signature icy uppercut that sent him floating upwards. Before he could get too high, I grabbed him by the arm and flung him to the ground.

Cracks spread from where he crashed into the floor.

The other guy came to punch me, but I quickly dropped onto the ground and spun, wiping his legs off from under him.

Before he could even register what happened, I brought my knee up and cracked his body over it. He cried out, and I took his leg and smashed him into the ground next to Gast.

I laughed coldly. "What now? I thought you were gonna wipe the floor with me?"

Gast shakily got up. "What are you?"

"My name is Quimby Fletcher." I said, the words rolling off my tongue. "And you messed with my friends."

Gast grinned. "Some things never change." He transformed into a billowing cloud of black smoke and barreled into me.

My feet lifted off the ground and I was tossed against the ceiling, before being caught by Gast and then getting punched across the face.

I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt. Despite all the newfound power I had, I still wasn't invincible. Gast's punch left my jaw aching and my ears ringing.

I looked around to make sure Rose was okay, only to realize that she was fighting the other shapeshifter. I yearned to help her, to protect her, but I was sort of tied up at the moment.

Gast punched me again, and I felt the metallic taste of blood enter my mouth.

For a second, thoughts of doubt entered my brain.

Could I beat Gast?

Was I in over my head?

I shoved those thoughts out of my head. I wouldn't let Gast harm Rose. Or Chase. Or Bree. My body shook with power.

Gast's next punch was caught by my waiting fist. My veins became visible against my now almost paper white skin, and designs of frost ran up Gast's arm. "I think it's time we get a little... _cold_." I breathed, and the warehouse's walls were suddenly coated in ice.

I headbutted Gast _hard_ , and I heard a crunch as he took a step back. My next punch was probably the fastest I've ever thrown, and it collided with Gast's ribs so hard that he groaned.

He tried throwing a punch, but I was flawless at this point. It sailed way over my head, and I speared him through the shoulder with an icicle the size of a baseball bat. Gast dropped to his knees, utterly defeated.

"Fuck." He panted. "No matter which damn timeline I go to, you always kick my ass."

"What're you going on about?" I demanded, threateningly holding another icicle.

Gast grinned. "Oh, you don't know, huh? I'm surprised Rose hasn't completely broken down yet. Being that close to _you_ , of all people. For what it's worth, it was nice seeing you again, Ollie. Now hurry up and kill me before I do something stupid like cry."

Sure, I thought. The blood roaring in my ears was making it tough to think about anything else.I thought of a good way to end this. Every comic book or tv show I ever read came flying through my head.

Zoom around him and tie him up like the Flash? Too easy.

Toss him into the sun? Too hot, and I'd probably die.

Put a couple arrows through him like Arrow? I don't have a bow.

Suddenly, it hit me.

"Rose, come here." I said and dropped into a stance, as she finished beating up the other guy.

I held my palm upwards to the ceiling and closed my eyes. Wisps of ice floated out, spiralling and swirling.

Rose ran next to me. "What is it, Ollie?"

"Add some ice. Trust me. Make it swirl in the opposite direction." I instructed, remembering every last detail.

She obliged, and a ball of flickering ice was in my hands. I seeped a bit of my power into it, and it glowed with a bright white light.

"Ollie, what is this?" Rose asked. "I've never seen this before." She said as she removed her hand.

I admired the floating ball of ice and energy. I held my other hand up, and cold air started flickering. I held it over my ball, and it began to spin, causing the ice on its edges to get razor sharp and burning cold.

"I call it the Ice Rasengan." I said, marvelling at the fact that I'd actually recreated something out of Naruto. "Now, to put it to the test."

I ran towards Gast, who looked at me with fear on his eyes. "Ice Rasengan!" I yelled and pushed the ball forward, letting the gates holding in all of my power open.

The result? Well…

At first, nothing happened. Gast laughed as the ball of ice was pressed into him. "Losing your touch, Ollie?"

I raised an eyebrow.

My ice rasengan began to spin. It suddenly glowed so bright that I had to look away. Gast screamed out. "What the hell?"

I grinned maniacally. "Bye bye."

I pushed it harder.

 _Fwoom!_

.

.

.

.

Ik it's dicky to end there, but I haven't uploaded in forever sooooooo

Sorry it's been so long. I just thought about this chapter too many times and rewrote it too many times. Here's what I thought was the best version. Sorry if it sucks.


End file.
